


Familiar Stranger

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e09 Home, Gen, Parenthood, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Mary and John reflect on their sons.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 6





	Familiar Stranger

As soon as Mary laid her eyes on Dean, she nearly gasped and started weeping, which she didn’t have time for because this poltergeist needed to be defeated. Her baby, the man she had seen in the days leading up to her parents’ death all those years ago. But how - was time travel possible? She had seen too much in her line of work to discredit it. So much had been explained now, although the Dean she saw had been older, and Mary wished they had the time to discuss it.

John floored it to Lawrence after Dean’s call but he couldn’t bear to face his children. The fact that their old place was haunted didn’t surprise him, but the fact that Mary was still around? He wished he could have said something to his wife, although he had a nagging feeling he already had for some reason. He hadn’t been able to figure out the reason why for two years, although he pinpointed it on that weird but wonderful dream he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. He needed to make a quick visit to the house himself, even though Mary was long gone and hopefully at peace.


End file.
